


Oh, I want to sail away from here

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [29]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon tumblr prompt: Could you possibly do something for jonty + "I'm in love with you and I'm sick of having to hide it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I want to sail away from here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Macklemore's 'Otherside'.

The one thing that Monty hated – and Monty hated literally nothing else, because he was actually a sweetheart, actually a ray of sunshine, actually didn’t have it in him to hate more than one thing – was the homophobia in his home town.

He hadn’t realised it was as bad as it was until he figured out for himself, fourteen days after his sixteenth birthday, that he was gay. Before then, it was idle curiosity – was that a slur? Is that kid being hit because he’s gay? Monty hadn’t tried to figure it out. But when he recognised himself as being gay, the world became a little more clear to him.

And he really, really didn’t like that.

Something else he didn’t like was Jasper’s insistence that they didn’t tell anyone that they were dating. It was understandable, really – Monty didn’t want to have his face punched in and it wasn’t like they needed to paint an even bigger target on the two of them. But, admitting he was gay had always come easily to Monty, because it was just another staple of who he was: Monty Green, engineer-enthusiast, Asian, gay. He understood that Jasper still needed time, but he’d had enough when Jasper’s hand shot away from his during their date.

Monty stared at Jasper for a moment, before darting his eyes over to where Murphy, Mbege and their group of idiot assholes had just entered the diner. Monty looked back to his boyfriend. To anyone else, Monty was pretty sure they knew that the two of them were best friends – because that’s what they’d been their entire lives – but it seemed only a few people knew that they were actually dating.

Even so, when they were at a diner outside of town, on a date, and Jasper doesn’t even want to hold his hand for fear of being ridiculed? Well, Monty didn’t want to take that.

“Seriously?” He hissed, and Jasper’s eyes jumped from where they were staring at Murphy, to his date. He sighed, slouching back in the booth a little.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he replied. Monty didn’t reply for a moment, before looking over to the waitress.

“Can we have the check, please?” Jasper huffed, watching in annoyance as Monty paid and got up to leave. Murphy and his crew didn’t even look at them twice as they left, Monty’s face blank and passive, and Jasper fuming, hot on his heels.

“What was that for?” Jasper asked as the door swung shut behind them. Monty rolled his eyes, turning around exaggeratedly.

“What was that for?” He repeated. “You don’t want to be seen with me, do you?”

“Bullshit,” Jasper retorted. “We’re best friends – I’m always seen with you.”

“No, you don’t want to be seen _with_ me,” Monty continued. “You don’t want people to know about us?”

“I don’t want people to know that I’m bisexual just yet,” Jasper huffed. “I don’t think it’s any of their business-“

“It’s not! But it doesn’t mean that you have to _hide_ it!”

“I’m not hiding-“

“You are too,” Monty continued, as they neared the car. “You’re hiding, which means _I_ have to hide.” Jasper stopped for a moment, before glaring. “I’m in love with you, and I’m sick of having to hide it!”

“What if I am? Does it matter? I’m not ready to come out yet.” Monty slowed his breathing, resting his head on the cool metal of the car for just a moment.

“I’m just saying,” Monty started. “Hiding isn’t always what’s best – but I don’t want to rush you.” Jasper nodded, and the two of them let everything pause around them, regaining their breath and shutting their eyes.

“We’ll be okay, right?” Jasper asked quietly. Monty nodded, not even hesitating.

“We’ll be okay,” he promised. “I’ll hide it for a little longer, if that’s what you need – you know I’ll do anything for you.” Monty watched as Jasper swallowed and nodded, letting a small smile cross his lips. They unlocked the car and got inside, Jasper in the driver’s and Monty placing his feet on the dashboard. As Jasper turned the key in the ignition, he looked over, grinning.

“What?” Jasper just smiled wider.

“You’ve never said you’re in love with me before,” he replied. Monty paused before darting his eyes away, shrugging. He mumbled out a response about the heat of the moment, and Jasper chuckled, reaching over the console between the seats and tugging on Monty’s hood. He turned back towards his boyfriend just in time for Jasper to plant his lips over Monty’s. The latter of the two boys grinned into the kiss and they laughed as they pulled apart.

“I’m in love with you, too,” Jasper noted as he pulled the car out of their parking spot. Monty rolled his eyes. “If it counts for anything, anyway.”

“It counts for a lot,” Monty replied. Jasper knew it, too.


End file.
